Hunger Pains
by TickingPocketWatches
Summary: Tyki is woken by a pregnant Lavi who can't sleep and he goes through a great length to make his baby's happy. Really bad summary! Mpreg! Ignores nasty comments and appreciates encouraging ones. Lucky. :)


Hunger Pains

By TickingPocketWatches

Tyki x Lavi

Hello! Don't hurt me because I uploaded this instead of a chapter of "Playing The Fool". If your'e wondering, its cause I felt bad for keeping you hanging for the next chapter so I uploaded what I wrote about 2 month ago. I made it for someone who requested a Mpreg of these two. I was just going to erase this after I sent it to her, but I realized theres not that many Mpreg's of this couple out there and I'm sure someone will appreciate it...maybe?

But anyway, Its kinda quick written so its not great (at all). But I hope it entertains you!

(PS. I HATE THE TITLE FOR THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A DIFFERENT ONE PLEASE LET ME KNOW!)

Enjoy!

XxXxXxxxXxXxXx

I don't own D-Gray man, nor do I own the characters. I can only wish made money from my junk...blah...blah...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Conscious pulled at sleepy lids. Opening to revel blind, golden, unfocused eyes, from the small light brightening the bedroom. The owner smashed his lids closed and shifted to bring a hand to rub at his face. One eye peeped open then slowly the other, to look at the watch on his wrist. Still unfocused and bleary, he couldn't make out what the small hands on the dial were pointing to. Grumbly and cranky he looked to his right to the electric alarm clock on the night stand beside his bed.

-2:18 am.-

The Portuguese man growled then flopped his head to the left to see blue pajama pants in his face. Confused, he narrowed his eyes and tilted his chin up to see his lover sitting on a pillow in indian style. The Noah sighed.

He yawned widely and rubbed at his droopy eyes then cleared his throat.

"Little red ruby," He began groggily, catching the boys attention with the pet name he was given by the older male.

Lavi jumped then tilted his head down at the flopped sleepy man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked, sheepishly, closing the book he was reading and holding it gingerly to his chest. Tyki yawned again then rolled to lay on his side to face his lover.

"No, the light did." He breathed sarcastically, with a tired smirk.

Lavi bit his lip. "Do you want me to turn it off?"

Tyki shook his head then fell still and silent, looking as if he had fallen back asleep. Lavi smiled. He gingerly took his mates flopped hand into his own and held it as he used his other hand to reopen the book then started reading again. A few silent minutes passed. The soft flaps of the books pages made a relaxing rhythm, almost to the point of making the older male fall back into a deep sleep. He snapped himself back awake then spoke.

"What are you doing?" Tyki asked, blearily.

For a second time he closed the book then sighed heavily.

"Can't sleep..."

The Pleasure closed his eyes and snuggled his face into the boys leg. "I see that. I mean why can't you sleep, love?"

Lavi abandoned the book on the small table that adorned the glowing lamp then folded his hands in his lap. He conked his head against the beds head base. He then spoke sleepily.

"Im sooo hungry." He whined softly.

The bed softly shook from muffled chuckles as Lavi sighed and slapped two hands to the side of his face then pulled softly down.

"Shut. Up. Tyki."

The older male controlled his giggles and wrapped a strong arm around the boys once lithe waist. Lavi's features fell into a zombie like stare as he played with the him of his baggy T-shirt that Tyki gave him. It hung baggy over his shoulders but was soon going to be stressed around the rounded curve of the boys abdomen.

"You two are going to eat us into foreclosure, if were not careful." Tyki teased, as Lavi whined softly.

"I know! Thats why i'm reading. To take my mind off it!" He placed a hand on his belly for a moment then dropped it to his side. "But know its cranky and its beating me like you do when your'e hungry. I'm fixing to just eat this stupid book.." He pouted defeated.

"I don't beat you." Tyki said, with a small frown on his lips.

"Figure of speech."

The older male scowled. "I FIGURE you should SPEECH it a different way."

Lavi chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "Fiiiine, crank"

Tyki sighed with a small smile that touched his lips. He then journeyed a hand under the fabric of the boys shirt to rub at firm, soft, warm flesh, which got him a small tap at his palm from the miracle growing inside his mate.

"Your'e not supposed to starve yourself. Why didn't you get something from the kitchen?" He pulled himself up to rest on an elbow as his hand remained massaging where the unborn infant beat its mother.

"I cleared that sucker yesterday." He pursed his lips as Tyki shook his head.

"Don't be so dramatic. Theres yogurt in the fridge."

Lavi clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his baby bump.

"Are you kidding? That was the first to go," He furrowed his brow and stuck his bottom lip out melodramatic. "But maybe," He started. "Maybe, daddy will go get something nummy for mummy?" He cooed mockingly sweet as he gently brushed fingers over his swollen belly.

Tyki smiled with eyes closed then took a deep breath through nostrils.

"And were would daddy go? If you haven't notice, love. Its 2:40am. Not a whole lot is open."

He was answered by a light thump to his palm again. Still strong but a much softer tap then the rest. Tyki sighed in defeat. How could one deny such a soft and sweet response. Lavi smiled a victorious grin and rested a hand on Tyki's bed headed curls to rub at the soft fluff.

"Well?" Lavi purred as the Pleasure looked up to him with a sleepy smirk.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for the little one. You're just conveniently attached to it." Tyki teased as he slowly lifted his body from off the bed. His exposed upper torso already missing the warmth. Lavi smiled playfully then threw the smashed pillow at Tyki.

"Its attached to me!" He countered, picking his book back up from off the table.

"Aren't we all, love?"

Lavi shook his head as he opened the book where he creased the page then started reading again, while Tyki rustled around in the bathroom. After a minute or so, he returned with baggy jogging pants a T-shirt and hair a strew. He grabbed his shoes and pulled them onto his feet while he sat on the foot end of the bed. When he finished he stood, raking his fingers through messy hair to face his lover.

"What?" Tyki asked, as Lavi gave him a amused once over.

"You look like the guys we use to make fun of." Lavi snickered. Tyki furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?"

Lavi smiled then leaned forward as much as his unborn infant would let him.

"You know...when we would see guys dressed like you are now, running around the store looking as if he had gotten maybe less then three hours of sleep in the last four years. You would laugh and say -Thats why they invented condoms.- Then we would laugh and go on our merry way." He half smiled then looked down. Hand falling to his swollen belly out of natural habit. Not finding his own joke humorous.

Tykis lips curved into a soft smile when he walked around to Lavi's side of the bed. He sat himself down onto the mattress next to the expecting boy. A gentle hand coming to rest over the red heads, giving it a assured squeeze. At the same time he leaned down to kiss the top of the bump softly. Lavi bit his cheek as the man lift his body back up to the boys. Golden eyes locked with his, leaning in to brush plump lips onto his own. The kiss was gentle and affectionate. The way Lavi liked them best. Not that he didn't enjoy the...more hungry ones but these soft ones were filled with care and love. It made him feel warm and protected.

Tyki traveled over the boys tongue and lips giving them one last moist lick before he slightly pulled away. Just enough to lay his forehead against his mates. He raised his other hand to cup Lavi's cheek, thumb massaging it repeatedly.

The red head closed his eyes. The scent of cigarettes, spearmint and a husky smell that genuinely belonged to the older male filled his sinuses. He didn't realize how chilled he was, till Tyki's warmth surrounded him comfortably. It was moments like this that made the boy feel secure, especially in his current fragile predicament. It was still a mystery how their... their little miracle happened. At first it was devastating and hard to register when Tyki sheepishly finalized what was wrong with him. Two words that would literally change his life forever. The confusion and fright was hard to handle, but when two strong arms wrapped securely around him and the other mans face close to his, whispering encouraging things sweetly over and over in his ear. It made the unbelievable problem less scary and a bit easier to consume.

Tyki took a deep breath through nostrils then let it out slowly. The warm air tickling Lavi's nose.

"My little red ruby," He started with a small kiss to his mates cold nose. "That IS why they invented condoms, so that things like this wouldn't happen." He smiled as Lavi's brows knitted, eye falling into a gloomy gaze.

"For people who didn't want it to happen-"

"Tyki, Im pretty sure I can say for both of us that we both didn't know it could happen and really rather it didn't." He interrupted, eyes turning red from unbalanced hormones.

Tyki's smile faded and sighed. His hand still over the boys that both rested on the six month grown bump.

"I didn't know it could happen and it certainly wasn't written in advance on my calendar." He chuckled. "But, I don't regret it one bit and I know you don't either." A red hazed emerald eye looked up to confident honey ones.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You, yourself was all I "thought" I ever needed and wanted, but then we made something so perfect and so lovely." Tyki scooped the boy into his arms, pulling him close. Gently rocking them both.

"But now I know that I now have everything I ever needed and wanted. You both are the best thing that has ever happened to me and ever will happen to me and that..-" He pulled away to brush a random red lock from the boys face to tuck it behind his ear.

"That will never change."

He smiled when the boy choked on emotion. He sniffled and rubbed at his eye as Tyki pulled a tissue from off the night stand and handed it to the boy, who took it with a small chuckle.

"Now enough of this smooshy stuff." He said lightly then gave the boy one last kiss to the forehead.

"Im off to find food at 3:00 in the morning for my baby's." He said while walking over to the dresser to grab his wallet. Lavi watched as he sniffled and rubbed at his eye.

"What would you like, love?" Tyki asked, opening his wallet. Checking the amount that was in it. Finally collecting himself. He smiled with a sniffle.

"What ever you can find. We're not picky." He mumbled, as he rubbed at the spot his infant kicked happily.

"Alright, I'll be back in about twenty minutes. If you need me I have my phone." He said walking to the exit of the bedroom. He blew a kiss then walked out. Lavi sat there silent then called out his lovers name.

"Tyki!" He called quickly, getting up from the bed. Tyki stuck his head in the room after a moment with a confused look.

"Are you alright my little r- oof!" The air was forced from his lungs as the expecting boy smashed his body into his mates. Hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Tyki..so much."

He smiled then wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I love you too, love." He nuzzled his nose in soft red locks. Tyki held in a chuckle from the boys neediness. Ever since he had gotten pregnant, he was so...touchy. Not touchy in a pervy way, just a neediness for hugs, kisses and cuddles. Tyki didn't mind though. He enjoyed being close to his Ruby.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Tyki pulled slightly away.

"But I'll be back in about twenty minutes, so sit your pretty little butt back on the bed and I'll return soon." He kissed the red head then gentle nudged him back to the bed, unnecessarily helping him onto the mattress.

"I wont be gone long." He smiled, caressing the boys cheek before turning to leave a second time.

"Okay, be safe." Lavi sighed, as he positioned himself to sit comfortably on the bed. Tyki said his farewells then disappeared from the boys sight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tyki walked down the quiet street, hands in pockets and jacket collar pushed up to block the cold wind from his face. The only life that he could see in the dead of night was the accessional person passing by him. Which wasn't many.

Every restaurant he came across was closed. Even the gas stations were unsuccessful. He'd been walking for about ten minutes or so now. Feeling incredibly sleepy and irritated. How was he supposed to return empty handed to his beloved little ruby who was supporting his unborn child? It was the least he could do and by golly he was going to do it!

Feeling a bit more awake and confident he walked faster and stood a bit taller. Even though he didn't know where he was heading. After a few minutes of walking he noticed the street lights grew brighter, so he walked to the source. He mental slapped himself when he came across the 24 hour grocery store. How could he forget about having one so close to home? Then again Lavi was always the one who would do the shopping and cooking. When he would ask, Lavi would always say he didn't like cooking for himself but when it came to cooking for him, he enjoyed it. Tyki didn't get it but he didn't question a warm home cooked meal.

Tyki walked passed the automatic doors into the warm heat. Shaking off the cold that chilled his body. He stood there for a few minutes looking around himself as random people walked passed him with the occasional glance directed his way. He wasn't sure what to do now. He stood uncomfortably out of his element, till he noticed a women working at putting apples in the apple bin. He pulled on his usual smirk then strode over to the young girl.

"Excuse me, but is there somewhere in here I can buy...food.." He started off like his normal smooth self then realized how stupid his question was in mid sentence then ended it. His brows furrowed as the girl pursed her lips from keeping the smile from off her lips.

"Yes, I do believe there possibly could be food somewhere in here." She teased. Tyki's mood turned sour.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, happily. Having a lot of energy for it to be 3:00 in the morning.

"My..uh..., I'm just trying to find my expecting lover a meal. Every restaurant I tried was closed, unshockingly ." He said lightly.

She nodded with a pleasant smile. "If you're looking for a quick box mix style dinner. Its in-"

"I'd rather have something fresh and not in...a box." He said, bringing the quick style food idea to an end.

"Its not much different from fast food." She countered, with a playful raise of her brow. Tyki's eyes narrowed then relaxed. He took a deep breath with a slight smirk.

"Touché, but I would prefer getting something fresh and healthy." He sighed, feeling the lack of sleep hitting him hard.

"Okay, how about a salad?" She stopped her work to rest a hand on a hip.

Tyki chuckled then shook his head. "No, uh something less leafy, my Ruby isn't the biggest fan of green things."

"Okay, how about a steak?"

"Now, thats more up the right alley, but as of right now, he-...er.. she isn't one to eat heavy food as much. Especially in the morning." He blabbered on, enjoying the moment to get to talk about his mate. The woman smiled, keeping quiet. Not wanting to interrupted his ramble.

He wore a distant soft expression, when he finally came to a finish. Hands sliding back into his pockets as he leaned to one leg.

"Emmm, well, I don't know?" She pondered.

Tyki snapped out of his trance, turning his attention back to the girl. A simple thought came to his mind, then he spoke.

"Tell you what, I think I have an idea. Thank you for the help, miss." He excused himself then turned away from the girl. He didn't need to ask her what he should do. He knew his little ruby better then he knew himself, so finding something yummy and to Lavi's liking should be easy.

With long easy strides and heels clicking against vinyl flooring. He headed down one of the isles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lavi stopped in mid read when the front door opened then softly closed. He looked to the clock.

3:20 am

He shook his head with a smile. On time as usual. He remained still, waiting for a call from his mate. When none came he came to the realization that maybe Tyki thought he could have gone back to sleep. He was about to get up and greet him and hopefully get a snack, but decided to wait a few more minutes, since he was only five pages away from finishing his book. He continued his reading as soft clinks and thuds echoed in the kitchen. After about ten minutes of reading. He finished his book and laid it aside. The images of the story still playing in his head. He was shocked from his daze as a loud clang of a pan or something fell in the kitchen.

He relaxed his eyes to a normal width and brought a hand to his heart that was beating a marathon. He released a held breath and decided to go see if Tyki had gotten himself killed in there.

He jerked the blankets off his body then tugged at his gray T-shirt to hang appropriately over his rounded belly. He pushed himself up, but abruptly stopped, leaning back slowly. He hissed and furrowed his brow from the kick that sent a slight ping of pain across his middle. He sighed then softened his tensed features. Laying a hand to rub circles where his baby was kicking. It had stopped sometime ago when Tyki left but apparently it knew he had gotten home and wanted to see its daddy.

"Alright, snikerdoodle," He pushed himself up for a second time but slower and more careful than before. Without much effort, gently rose from the bed. "Lets go see what Daddy brought us."

He exited the bedroom then headed to the kitchen. His socked feet keeping his movement silent to Tyki's ears. He walked through the arch that separated the living room from the kitchen and leaned agenist the wall. Tyki's back facing him. He watched with amusement as his lover clinked around the stove. Throwing different things into the heated skillet. With one last ingredient, the elder male poured a bit of salt into his hand then threw it into the skillet with a quiet enthusiastic "Boom!"

The red head raised a hand to cover his grinning mouth. Trying to keep a giggle down but was unsuccessful. Tyki halted then turned to Lavi with wide eyes they relaxed into a apologetic look coming over his features.

"Oh, little ruby, i'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked, while grabbing a cloth from the counter to wipe his hands, before cupping the back of the boys head and pulling him into a short welcoming kiss.

"No, the pans did." Lavi mimicked from earlier, wrapping his arms around Tyki's lithe waist, lips twitched into a mischievous grin.

The elder male puckered his lips then clicked his tongue, pulling away from the shorter male.

"Well played."

He turned back to his cooking for a moment then back to the expecting boy.

"Love, food will be done in a moment. I'll bring it to you if you want to go back to the bedroom or table..." His words drifted off, as he finished up playing chef.

"I can't believe you're cooking. Do you want me to help?" He asked, as he took a step closer.

"Nope! Its a surprise."

Lavi smirked crossing his arms. Then turned to leave as he was told. Heading back to the bedroom. He sat indian style on the mattress. Waiting patiently for Tyki to appear. His mouth watered as the delicious smells reached their shared room. After a minute or two, Tyki came through the door balancing a plate full of scrambled eggs and a bowl of oatmeal with a glass of water. He sat himself in front of the boy.

"Oh wow, Thank you, Tyki." He said, with a small embarrassed smile.

"Of course, love. I made your favorite! scrambled eggs with cheese and oatmeal mixed with syrup and blueberry's." He smiled, scooping a spoon full of the mush and directed it to Lavi's mouth. He chuckled then obediently opened to let the spoon pass his lips.

"Ohhh, Tyki..." He moaned.

Tyki chuckled then filled the spoon with eggs. Repeating the process. Every now and then giving himself a well deserved bite.

"You don't have to feed me you know. I'm not handicapped." He chuckled, trying to take the spoon from him.

"Nah ah! Let me have my fun." Tyki raised a finger at the boy. Lavi pursed his lips but obeyed his request.

He continued feeding, till the dishes were scraped clean. With a content sigh from the boy, he leaned back against the bed rest closing his sleepy eyes. Tyki gathered the empty dishes then hoped off the bed. He balanced the dishes then leaned to kiss his mate on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Lavi."

Lavi purred at the delicate kiss, but pouted when Tyki's attention turned away from him.

"Tyki..."

He turned to give Lavi a questioning look then walked back slowly.

"Hmm? What is it, lovely?"

Lavi swiftly hoped onto his knee's, wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck. Smashing his mouth against the other mans. Tyki was shocked for a moment but joined into the kiss with out hesitation. He clumsily dropped the dirty dishes to the night stand then placed both hands to the boys sides. He climbed onto the bed pushing his mate into the head base, but swiftly pulled the boy to switch places. Pushing his own back into the head base. Bringing the boys legs to stratal him over his hips. Tyki's hands rubbed firmly at the sides of the boys thighs then slowly journeyed up to the sides of the boys waist. Lavi's hands weren't idle. He tugged at the elder males shirt pulling it over his head. Cold hands falling to the toned naked chest. Tyki smiled into the heated kiss as Lavi pushed himself closer into his mates.

The red head abruptly pulled away, leaving Tyki high and confused.

"Whats wrong, love?" He asked, huskily. Watching as the red heads uncovered eye surveyed his lovers naked torso.

"Your'e so sexy." He wrinkled his nose.

"You just now realized it?"

Lavi shook his head silently.

"So what is that sour look about?" He chuckled, as large hands fell to the boys backside.

"You make me sick. I mean look at me! Look at you! Its disgusting!" He said, teasingly. Tyki smiled, leaning up to kiss the boys lips.

"Love, your'e sexier then ever." He smiled. "Now that's established. I would very much like to do less talking and more love making."

Lavi burst out into laughter as Tyki stared shocked.

"Love making? Since when did you start using those kind of words? Its normally "I want to F-"

Tyki placed a finger to the boys lips. Gently shushing him from the crude word.

"I heard somewhere that the baby can hear what you say, so I don't want my baby to hear dirty words from me. So its love making."

Lavi smirked, then felt his shirt being pulled up by the sides. He grabbed Tyki's hands pushing them back down.

"So does that mean it hears us when were...love making." He giggled at Tyki's frown.

"Don't be gross, love. and...It doesn't know what were doing. Besides it's a natural part of life. Were baby making!"

Lavi chuckled then shook his head. Tyki took the boys distracted moment to try and pull the shirt off the boy again. Lavi gasped in surprise pulling the shirt back down. He sent a glare to the shrugging male.

"Can't blame me for trying." He smirked. "I mean whats the big deal? Theres really hardly any belly there. Just enough for my hands to cup." He smiled, bringing both hands to the covered bulge. Lavi's eye went down to his belly then back to Tyki's golden eyes that were transfixed on the bump. He bit his lip.

"You wont make fun?" He tested.

"Honey buns, I wouldn't make fun of my baby...but you on the other hand." He chuckled as Lavi swatted at him playfully.

"No, I promise. Theres nothing to make fun of." He said seriously with a kiss to the bridge of the boys nose. He gently tugged at the shirt, testing his boundaries. Lavi sighed unsure, but raised his arms anyway. The Pleasure toothy grinned then pulled the shirt from off the boys body, exposing soft warm flesh. Tyki's eyes looked over the boy hungrily but softened when they landed on the smooth rounded abdomen. He brought his hands back to the bump, resting them gently as if it were as fragile as a soap bubble.

Honey eyes looked from the unborn infant to his love's exposed eye.

"You are so beautiful, Lavi." He said, voice smooth and low.

Lavi's cheeks flared a bright red then looked down. Both going silent for a couple heart beats. Lavi bit back a smile then looked back up to meet his lovers eyes. He leaned in close to the other males face.

"Will you make looooove to me?" He said, before cracking up. Tyki chuckled lightly.

"Alright, alright, make fun. I'm just trying to be a good father."

Lavi controlled himself then kissed Tyki sweetly.

"You wont have to try, babe. You already are." He said, honestly.

Before Tyki could reply, light taps could be felt on his palm. He brushed a thumb over it softly. The Pleasure's lips curled into a soft smile.

"And it agree's." Lavi grinned. "Now!" He pipped up, scooting closer to the older male.

"I want you." He whispered, as Tyki's eyes darkened with lust. A hand reaching to the lamps pull string.

"And me," He grinned deviously.

"You shall have."

"Clink"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey yall! Don't hurt me cause I made a Mpreg. I asked for requests and I wasn't about to decline my first one! I really appreciated it "Golden Dial". ;) But If YOU have a request. Please send it to me! I love writing what you ask! Its fun. :)

I haven't had time to write a whole lot,since all the dance stuff has been going on.:( I'm hoping to write more. Now that were staying at a hotel...Hoping anyway...

Thanks for reading! It means soooo much! And comments are very much appreciated! So pleeeeeeeeeaaaasssseeee comment! Thank you. :)


End file.
